Talk:Mare Barrow/@comment-35466948-20181119021401/@comment-65.41.191.86-20181121184347
Her wiki page isn't the problem. The minute Mare joined the Scarlet Guard my like for her began to decrease and it finalized by the end of the first book. "A couple of big betrayals." Like what? Cal? Let's remember that in the first book she had planned to use his feelings he had for her against him. She was an idiot if she thought that he was going to choose her, a girl he's known for a short amount of time, over the people he was raised to rule for 19 years. Did she really expect him to choose her? Why would he? He had no reason to. As for this so called "betrayal" in the third book, let's make something clear. It was not a requirement for Cal to choose between his people and Mare. She MADE him make that decision...AGAIN. So she can't get mad when he chooses his people again. Mare saying Cal just wanted the crown was a bunch of BS and she knew it. He has help her countless of times when he really didn't have to do anything. She didn't like his choice so she had to come up with some illogical excuse to justify why she's so upset. Not the first time it happened. Throughout the entire series she's proven to be a very bitter person and act immature when things don't go her way. Especially if Cal were involved. She's letting the "lighting girl" title get to her head. I can't even count how many time she has tried to show off her ability to "remind" people of what she could do. Her power may be great but not only are there other abilities that are just as amazing there are a number of individuals who could easily beat her if need be. She seemed to forget that. I really didn't think she could get any worse but her attitude really shown through during the second book. It was a relief when Cameron told Mare all the things she was doing because it's been things I've been saying since day 1. What does Mare do? She results to violence. Not only does she try to punch Cameron but she also tries to add lighting in the mix. At the time Cameron wasn't even aware she had an ability and she still shut Mare down. If I remember correctly my words were "Thank you! Finally! How does it feel to be knocked down that pedestal Mare?" So after that Mare, for the hundredth time, throws another tantrum and calls Cameron a child. They are only a few years apart. Even with that in mind Cameron is clearly more mature than Mare and it showed. This is just one example of many. By the time the third book released I found myself just skipping over Mare's POVs and reading everyone else's. Literally nothing in her POVs benefited the story and I know because I was still able to make sense of the story line. Like you said I could go on but as of now I have to go.